


Fruit

by shirohiroki



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Changing POV, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, picking your family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohiroki/pseuds/shirohiroki
Summary: Ryoga never fell into the cursed springs,  he just follows Ranma without much obvious rationale. Nabiki's never bought the stolen bread story, Akane thinks the matchup of her and Ranma would be good but Kasumi has told her something Nabiki barely even knows. Souun and Tenma play shogi. Set not long after Ryoga arrives at the Tendo's.





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, possibly grammatically incorrect at times; can you believe English is my first language? I can't sometimes ':P. Anyways, hope you like it, I enjoyed writing it. Warnings at the bottom, not exactly spoilers but still.

Ryoga never fell in the cursed springs, thus never falls for Akane, and Ranma has a psychological hold over him that gets explored.

"Ranma Saotome! Die!"

Agility overcame brawn as the two danced around each other, the black-haired teen dodging swiftly without retaliation, meanwhile the shorthaired raven exerting more effort with each blow missed, frustration marring his features. 

"I'm heading off" Akane called out amicably, turning around and continuing toward their shared destination; the high school. It'd become a regular occurrence for the Ryoga to ambush her 'fiance' in the morning and for her to fight the hoards of men vying for her affection, both fights ruthless and also pointless.

Akane was stronger than the clubsmen of the high school, and Ranma was more skilled than Ryoga with fighting. They would make a strong couple; if it ever came down to it. Fight it as she might, she knew she'd inherit the dojo and ferry it into a successful run; neither older sisters were even remotely capable in combat.

Sighing she stepped beyond the threshold of the school grounds and felt the ground rumble as dozens of feet stormed towards her; the cries of adoration followed. Cracking her knuckles, she began her daily chore of beating them soundly.

-

"Why does he come every single day, why did he follow them to China?" Nabiki pondered as she lazily leaned up against the border of the window, an entirely unimpressed look gracing her features. Her henchmen shrugged as they silently observed the fights below. Akane moved fluidly, nearly bored as if just going through the motions. 

Meanwhile, Ranma seemed to be enjoying himself as he danced in and out of Ryoga's personal space fluidly. Nabiki might even say there was a playful tenderness about it, Ranma almost as rule never hit Ryoga; however teased the teen with gentle pats, presses, pushes, and pinches at the most. Nabiki understood it was a show a strength through restraint, limitations when successful proved skill. Even then, she narrowed her eyes at them as Ranma grinned as he brushed up against Ryoga, far closer than the other teen apparently found comfortable. 

Ryoga was flushed, there was an equal possibility of exhaustion or something else, Nabiki couldn't yet decipher which one predominantly exhibited. His body tensed and hesitated when Ranma's hands slid across certain parts, his insults stuttered and his breathing hitched or came out in rugged pants.

Fighting was the culmination of emotion, passion, and determination. Ryoga's determination to fight Ranma was ever a mystery, the bread story never quite held up as solid evidence for Ryoga's emotional attachment to Ranma, nor his passion for him. Her mind ever sharp picked apart details of each encounter she'd witnessed, flushed face, wandering eyes, pupils dilating and position of the body regarding others.

Ranma angled his towards Ryoga, Ryoga covered Ranma slightly; barricading the other teen off from others in a barely noticeable way.

His disinterest or thinly veiled disdain at Ranma and Akane's engagement pulled more pieces of the puzzle together.

She gave her head a slight shake as she pulled away from the window, feigning disinterest herself as she settled into her seat. An unsettling thought; Ryoga being interested in that type of way towards her future brother-in-law. Her mind pressed further, best to accept the facts and find solutions then allow a molehill to become a mountain.

She knew the importance of the union to be between the Saotome's and Tendo's would be, she had a lot to gain with her little sister's marriage. Interference was undesirable.

-

They sparred each morning before he had to attend classes, Ryoga would wait by the front of the school, or wander off and get lost for a while. Ranma knew, as a rule, the other teen would come back to him. There was an almost magnetic pull between them, by late evening they'd spar again, this time in the dojo.

Sweat slid on the other's neck and Ranma by impulse brushed it off, following the line of the jugular. On one hand, it was showing the deadliness of the opening; on the other hand, it made Ryoga burn up and falter. His blood pulsated at the sight and he grinned smugly, Ryoga growled and began an impressive combination of jabs and swift kicks.

During such a kick Ranma slid under the others leg and pressed his back against the others, feeling the other muscle become taut like a bow. He moved in sync as Ryoga tried to spin around to counter him, but the shorthaired raven was too slow. 

Finally, Ranma flipped away with a click of his tongue and a challenge in his eyes. Ryoga charged him, clearly flushed and near gasping for breath. Ranma did a quick scan of the other's body, noting the apparent spasms of muscles well spent, as well as another appendage, becoming more evident.

His lips quirked and he placed a hand on his hip, making it obvious where his line of sight was drawn to. The other teen flushed red as he went on offense. Ryoga tried to make it less obvious in the way he positioned himself and how he kicked but teenage hormones and the scent of the other wouldn't let him forget what was causing it in the first place as Ranma's fingers caressed his bicep.

Ranma's fingers sent signals to his brain which sent them down south, clearly his wiring was off it thought that 'Ranma' meant girl, the opposite raven was clearly in his male form. More touches invaded his over sensitized nerves and his face felt like it'd burn off, his spine was tingling and he felt like he might collapse due to the sensations. Where normally an enraged battle cry would sound he groaned low and throatily.

It gave him pause, which led to Ranma's pause. They stood angled toward each other, Ranma's eyes meeting his quizzically and his eyeing the other with equal curiosity and reserve. His stomach was doing flips and he felt his hair stand on edge; as if energy crackled between them.

"Ryoga" Ranma tested calmly; he didn't move closer or farther, which gave Ryoga the time and space to think. The pulsating of his blood surged as his eyes met with Ranma, the other's expression open and his body looking neutral instead of defensive. With the air thick with a type of desire, he took the step needed to introduce himself into Ranma's personal space, their bodies shifting like koi fish, orbiting but not yet touching. His mouth was dry so he licked his lips, brown eyes followed the movement of his tongue and Ryoga felt his heart skip.

He wanted something to happen desperately, his wish granted as those deft and nimble fingers settled on his side, Ranma's head gently tilting to one side, allowing Ryoga more access.

He buried his nose into the flesh of the other, every point of contact tingled pleasantly, his nerves were buzzing and he could feel his underwear sticking to his other head as his tongue darted out and he tasted the other. Ranma tasted clean, with the slightest hint of saline from their sparring. The small gasp that followed urged him to press forward, their bodies lining up and Ranma brought his other hand to his upper back, caressing between his shoulder blades and up and down his spine. The thickness of himself was pressed securely into Ranma's thigh, the other nudged it and it incited Ryoga desperately.

Opening his mouth further he felt his tongue light up with Ranma's flavor, he licked, sucked and nibbled the others neck, collar, and behind the ear, each earning more pressure and friction as Ranma squirmed. Ryoga pressed forward, his own thigh meeting with Ranma's hardness and caused a fire in his belly. Ryoga pressed against Ranma until the others back hit the wall of the dojo, inciting further gasps. Ryoga's body moved on instinct and he lined up their bodies and pressed their clothed dicks against one another. It relieved the burning but not the pressure that presently built up inside him, he wanted more so he ground his hips further, inciting a throaty moan from the other accompanied by a heady sensation unlike any other.

"Ranma" he moaned, continuing to grind their hips together as he felt their legs weaken. He only stopped when he felt like his legs we're noodles and slid both of them to the ground, planting Ranma on his back and covering his body just as quickly. Ranma's legs opened to give enough space for Ryoga crawl between and they tightened around as he ground down the same as before. Now though, Ryoga could feel with the distinction of Ranma press back, feel his hips rise to meet Ryoga's as he pulled away only to press in again. His breathing was labored, the sensation of pleasure drive out any thoughts or questions in his mind as it chanted 'Ranma, more, Ranma'. 

His hands unbidden or troubled by his thoughts roamed across Ranma's clothed body before untucking the other's shirt and sliding up into it. Flesh to flesh contact felt like heaven on his fingers and immediately his thought was to remove more clothing. 

Ranma clearly seconded his unspoken thought as he tugged at Ryoga's shirt. Pausing as necessary they removed articles of clothing until they were clad in undergarments.

They eyed each other in appreciation and Ryoga reached for Ranma's underwear, eyes meeting, begging for permission. Ranma inclined his head subtly and the last garment was removed, a patch of saturation in the front revealed a leaking head, pearls of precum at the tip. Ryoga's underwear we're removed much faster and they pressed together hurriedly. 

The new sensation much like the previous but more pronounced and refined. Warm and wet hard flesh slid against each other and they lost themselves in the frenzy of movement, lewd sounds echoed in the dojo.

"close, shit, I can't-" Ryoga's body shook with the effort and pleasure, Ranma held him close as he pressed up harder, chasing Ryoga's and his own pleasure "me too" he managed to utter out, nearly there. He was near the tipping point when their lips met, he crashed over it when Ryoga's tongue met his, sliding around and tasting his mouth. Other people had distinctive tastes, he wouldn't say it was foodlike as girls like to describe. It was obviously human, the textures of their tongues dancing fixed his release as his hips stuttered, hot cum sputtered out onto their bellies, reducing the friction of the skin. Ryoga pressed himself into the newly added lubrication and without abandon thrust himself into completion. 

Ranma worked through his own pleasures high and comfortable decline to baseline sensation, feeling a just satisfaction as Ryoga tensed and let out a primal and low moan as more hot liquid covered his belly. It settled heavily on him and it caused an unusual sensation that he noted post-orgasmically.

Ryoga collapsed onto him, panting and shivering through the aftershocks of his orgasm. "That felt... So good" the other commented in astonishment, Ranma 'hm' gently as he brushed his fingers up and down Ryoga's spine "yeah" he whispered.

The weight on top of him shifted and Ryoga leaned on his elbows, face mirroring Ranma's look of contemplation gracing his features. Ranma quirked an eyebrow quizzically and felt the slightest blush dust his cheeks "what". His stomach tightened as he waited for the rejection, the denial of what had happened.

"I'll take responsibility" Ryoga stated as plain as day, a look of heady determination. Ranma snorted and felt himself melt into the other "I'm a guy" he returned just as plainly, his eyes danced playfully. Ryoga didn't falter in the slightest at the statement and after a beat, he continued "Of course, not that. I mean for anything that comes of this". As if remembering where he was Ranma flushed and broke eye contact "Shit" he mumbled as he sat up, his belly cooling with the mixture of their cum. Taking in their surroundings he remembered where they were, who he was, what their surroundings meant to him. Ryoga backed up, giving him a bit of space and he eyed him cautiously. 

"I don't expect anything" he began and paused, internally struggling before strengthening his resolve "I like you" Ranma's expression jumped from surprise to unsureness "really?" chewing on the inside of his cheek he felt like a rock had settled into his gut.

Ryoga brought his hand to the others cheek, gently petting and halting the other from continuing "yeah" he said quietly "I'm yours if you'll have me".

"You don't have to answer right now" he added "And you don't have to say yes, if this is it, then its enough for me" he pressed forward and cradled Ranma's cheek carefully, attentively. Ranma stopped breathing as he took in the expression of the other, familiar but with new layers woven in.

A release of tension came as he let out a sigh and he smiled tentatively "I don't know what's going to happen, it might be bad" he glanced around the dojo, a slight look of sadness before meeting Ryoga's gaze with a look of affection "but I think I like you too"

"I'll stand with you, no matter what, no matter who" Ryoga vowed and pressed their lips together. Ranma pulled him closer and sighed when they parted, a small smile gracing his features "thank you".

-

Nabiki, while shocked by the sudden confession by Ranma, also cursed herself for not acting quickly enough. Ryoga introduced himself into the room again, adding a new title. The silence of the room grew thick with awkwardness, a silent conversation between Genma and Soun occurred in a matter of seconds before each nodded and turned back their attention to the two boys then turned towards the Tendo's youngest "Akane, what do you wish of this?". 

The youngest had been in obvious shock, her face a little paler than usual as she met their gazes "W-well" she mumbled and looked back at the two boys.

'what do boys even...do, when there like that with each other?' she pondered in a daze. Her regular complexion returned as she tossed around the thought briefly in her head before coming to an apparently satisfactory solution "The engagement is off" she stated matter of factly.

Ranma tensed, waiting for physical retribution until she sighed with slight disappointment "Kasumi" he grumbled and looked at the eldest pointedly "you were right... As always". Said individual held a tender smile "it was only a matter of time Akane".

Her eyes surveyed everyone's expression while hers remain pleasantly neutral "I took the liberty to warn Akane in advance, the futility of the set up once Ryoga arrived" 

"What" Nabiki ground out with slight irritation "why didn't you let me know?" her mind toiled with the thought, the nature of the two boys relationship was already known and yet the eldest failed to inform her? All of this could have been prevented, careful monitoring and tampering could have prevented the development of Ryoga's feelings, with diversion and transmission Nabiki could have directed the emotion to Akane.

A fruitless love triangle would have been an ideal set up "that's why" Kasumi lamented and sighed like an old housewife, cheek in palm and body language taut with disappointment in the middle child "your nature to tamper and interfere couldn't be allowed, money is one thing, peoples feelings is another" she stated sharply.

Nabiki shrunk into herself and had enough decency to look ashamed. "well, regardless" she tried to shrug off the guilt, unwilling to become accustomed to it "now what, we have no contract or obligation to the Saotome's now".

Wrong again, her father now scoffed, folding his arms together as she steadied herself for whatever he had to say "Genma" he stated and the other eyes him momentarily before nodding "would you agree to a co-op?" the bespectacled man coughed and raised an eyebrow before sighing "Of course"

"It isn't ideal, but the combination of disciples was the goal anyways"

With that the two men stood and moved towards the shogi board, resetting the pieces to begin a new game "besides, Ryoga is a welcome addition to the Dojo".

"And if the union is fruitful, we can expect elite martial arts children in the future" Genma continued, Nabiki tried to add this up in her head before landing on the answer "can that even happen?" she asked with obvious doubt.

"It was one of the first things our Chinese tourist guide said to my son when he fell into the cursed spring of drown girl" Genma imitated with exaggerated gestures "no sex as girl with man, womb of woman still bear fruit, even in cursed state". Ranma flushed crimson and Ryoga held a dubious look as he eyed the other "really?" he whispered and the long-haired raven nodded sheepishly. 

Soun looked shocked but gathered himself and cooled his expression "besides girls, its as they say, 'blood of the covenant is thicker than water of the womb', we're a family, regardless of who's with who" he snapped down his shogi piece, making the first move "I expect grandchildren Ranma, doesn't matter when".

Genma returned the play and glanced at Ryoga "you'll fit in just fine boy".

After a moment of tension, both teens seemed to sag with relief and Ryoga now eyeing Ranma's midsection, thoughts going down a path. Nabiki looked lost, while Kasumi and Akane chatted amiably.

With that, the atmosphere shifted back to regular, familial familiarity. Nabiki argued with Kasumi, still trying to understand how she had gotten blind sighted so easily, while Akane rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the two boys of the room.

They moved in unison, clear affection in each others body language, an aura of comfortable adoration sat around them. She admired them, a little jealousy settled in her gut, not aimed at either person, but more at the relationship they shared; she wanted something just like it.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore this pairing, a rivalry is an easy kink of mine, that burning passion. Anyway, kind of mentions/foreshadows of mpreg, but not really, because Ranma can be both ways, it's just as a principle, he is male. OOCness, sexually explicit content.


End file.
